Noh
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Dia punya nama yang indah, sikap yang menawan. Entah mengapa, tapi mungkin cuma aku yang menyadari hal itu. Tipuannya terlalu kejam dan membingungkan, terikat dalam ukiran topeng Noh./Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/For BTC 4/Alternative Universe


"_**Dia punya nama yang indah, sikap yang menawan. Dia menari dengan sangat luwes, tapi tabuhanku menjadi sumbang karenanya. Awalnya, aku terbuai oleh perasaan ini…"**_

Aku memainkan _tsuzumi_ dengan penuh konsentrasi. Tapi saat salah satu rekan memekikkan beberapa kalimat dengan lantang, pikiranku terpecah. Sosok dengan _kimono_ hijau pucat masuk, dengan topeng putih susu menghalangi wajahnya. Bersama alunan _fue_, dia menari teratur. Aku menepuk _tsuzumi_ dengan tempo sesuai, mengiringinya.

Dulu, aku masuk dalam kelompok _Noh_ ini dan memilih untuk memainkan _hayashi_ untuk membuang ingatanku tentang keluargaku yang diracuni seseorang. Tapi sekarang, alasanku hanyalah untuk bisa melihatnya. Perempuan satu-satunya dalam kelompok kami.

Gerakannya begitu terlatih. _Ko-Omote_ di wajahnya sempurna menggambarkan emosinya. Beberapa orang ikut masuk, dengan aneka topeng dan _kimono_ berwarna sedikit gelap. Tapi aku masih menabuh instrumenku dan tidak melepas pandangan dari sosoknya. Aku bisa menangkap helaian merah muda di antara rambut palsu hitam kelam yang dipakainya.

Dia memutar tubuh menghadapku. Mataku beradu dengan mata hijaunya yang terselip di antara mata sipit yang terukir di topengnya. Sorotan lembut yang tegas, sekilas merasuki pikiranku. Aku ingin merasakan senyum yang terulas di bibirnya sebelum dia memutar tubuh. Mataku mengikuti gerak tubuhnya, memuaskan diri sebelum gilirannya untuk tampil habis.

.

.

**NOH**

A Naruto Fanfic

—For **Banjir TomatCeri Contest 4**

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

"Penampilanmu bagus, Sasuke. Hanya saja ada sedikit yang mengganjal." Kakashi menatapku sambil mengangguk.

Aku hanya diam, sibuk menyantap _makunouchi_ bagianku. Aku takkan membuang waktu makanku untuk menimpali komentarnya karena pertunjukkan selanjutnya masih akan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi. Jadi selama itu aku mungkin akan kembali mengganjal perut dengan tomat. _Makunouchi _terlalu mahal untuk jadi santapan harian, padahal aku cukup menggemari _bento_ spesial ini.

"Tapi aku tetap puas. Mungkin menguasai seluruh instrumen _hayashi_ membuatmu sedikit kerepotan?" Kakashi meletakkan sebuah amplop di depanku. Aku meliriknya lalu meletakkan makananku.

"Tidak, Kakashi_-taichou_. Tidak menyentuh _tsuzumi _selama empat bulan membuatku sedikit kaku hari ini." Aku meraih amplop itu lalu segera mengamankannya ke dalam tas hitamku. Aku rela meninggalkan _makunouchi_ untuk upahku, dan itu yang kulakukan sekarang. Meletakkan makanan yang separuh habis itu untuk menimpali kalimat Kakashi.

"Kau berbakat,nak. Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi seniman hebat." Kakashi menepuk bahuku. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu kembali meraih _makunouchi_ saat rekan-rekan lainnya datang. Kakashi menyambut mereka, memuji dan mengomentari. Pria itu lalu membagikan kotak _makunouchi_ dan amplop upah, membuatku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makananku dengan cepat.

Rekan-rekanku menyantap _makunouchi_ sambil bercengkrama. Beberapa orang dengan tidak sopannya merobek amplop dan menghitung isinya di depan Kakashi. Aku menghabiskan makananku sambil menatap pintu ruangan yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang gadis beramata hijau cerah muncul dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kazura," Kakashi menyebut namanya, membuat yang lain ikut menyambutnya. Satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok kami itu duduk di sebelahku, menerima _makunouchi_ dan amplop upah dengan antusias. Rambutnya yang entah kenapa berwarna merah muda itu dipotong pendek, tapi aku yakin dia pasti cantik dengan rambut panjang.

"Pertunjukkan yang indah, Kazura." puji Kakashi.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi_-taichou_." Kazura mengangguk, sedikit melirikku yang sejak tadi menatapnya. "Mengapa menatapku, Sasuke? Adakah gerakanku yang tidak sesuai tadi?" Kazura menoleh padaku.

"Tidak." aku menjawab pendek. Kazura memalingkan wajahnya lalu mulai menyantap _makunouchi_ bagiannya.

Jika aku boleh jujur, biar seribu tahun aku tidak menyentuh _tsuzumi_, aku masih mampu memainkannya dengan lancar, tanpa kekakuan sedikitpun. Yang membuat penampilanku sedikit mengganjal tadi adalah gadis ini, perempuan yang bernama Hanano Kazura. Dia empat tahun lalu memohon pada Kakashi untuk diizinkan ikut dalam kelompok pertunjukkan teater _Noh_ kami dan hingga kini hanya tampil dalam potongan _Kazura-mono_.

Kazura adalah gadis ramah yang periang. Dia segera menjadi anggota yang paling diperhatikan dalam kelompok kami. Bagaimanapun juga, umumnya pelakon _Noh_ adalah laki-laki. Dengan adanya Kazura di antara kami, dia menjadi sosok istimewa bagi kami.

"Aku harus kembali sekarang, Kakashi_-taichou_." Aku mengangkat tas dan berdiri. Kakashi melirik jam dinding lalu mengangguk. Aku meninggalkan ruangan dengan cepat setelah melirik Kazura yang entah kenapa mempercepat makannya. Aku tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Kazura, tapi aku tidak pernah pulang bersamanya. Tugas-tugas kuliah yang menumpuk untuk kuselesaikan membuatku harus selalu bergegas.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Ibiki_-sensei_ sudah datang!" Naruto menarik kerah bajuku kasar.

Aku sadar kalau dosen pemarah itu sudah memasuki gedung fakultas hukum, tapi aku lebih sadar kalau sejumlah mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran lewat di depan kami. Tidak. Jangan cap aku sebagai pemuda gila wanita. Aku hanya sekedar menangkap sosok gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Kazura di antara para mahasiswi itu. Rambut merah muda pendek dengan mata hijau cerah.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Naruto menarik tanganku cepat. Aku mendecakkan lidah dan mengikuti Naruto tepat saat gadis itu akan lewat.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit melamun." bohongku. Aku dan Naruto segera masuk ke ruangan kami tepat saat Ibiki masuk ke toilet. Beberapa teman kami memberi ucapan selamat yang ditanggapi serius oleh Naruto. Selamat dari Ibiki karena dia ingin ke toilet adalah sebuah prestasi konyol bagiku.

"Kau tidak mungkin melamun." bisik Naruto setelah dia dielukan sebagai _Today's Hero_. "Terlalu mustahil, Sasuke. Apa tentang pertunjukkan _Noh_ itu?"

Aku menggeleng tepat saat Ibiki memasuki kelas. Dosen itu tidak memperhatikan kemunculanku dan Naruto lalu tetap melanjutkan kuliahnya. Aku tidak memperhatikan ucapannya kali ini. Pikiranku melambung pada sosok gadis tadi. Aku bersumpah pernah melihatnya sekali waktu.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ibiki untuk memberi kuliah singkat dan setumpuk tugas pada kami lalu segera melarikan diri. Kabar baik bagiku. Aku bisa menyelesaikan beberapa tugas lainnya hari ini.

"Sasuke! Ada mahasiswi baru di fakultas kedokteran!" Naruto menahan gerakanku. Aku awalnya tidak peduli, namun mendengar nama fakultas kedokteran, aku berhenti bergerak.

"Benar. Dia gadis yang sangat menyebalkan!" Kiba mendekat, menunjukkan kausnya yang basah. "Dia menumpahkan jus di kausku tadi dan malah mengataiku!" seru Kiba sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Aku tahu kaus itu adalah kaus yang kemarin kami beli di _Department Store_ bersama.

"Gadis arogan yang emosional." tambah Naruto sok tahu. "Dia begitu mencolok. Rambut merah muda dengan mata hijau. Aneh,ya?"

Aku tertegun. Tanpa berkata apapun, aku segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

"Itu dia, Haruno Sakura." bisik beberapa orang. Aku menatap gadis yang duduk di sudut _cafeteria _itu lekat. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Kazura, kecuali sorot matanya. Kazura selalu memandang dunia dengan mata cerah yang berbinar, sementara Sakura memandang dunia dengan mata bosan yang sinis.

"Hanano Kazura." tukasku. Sakura hanya melirikku sekilas, lalu kembali menyantap makan siangnya. Aku mendekatinya, lalu menatapnya lama.

"Apa?!" tukasnya ketus. Aku mundur teratur. Wajah Kazura muncul di pikiranku, saling bertukar dengan wajah Sakura.

"Kau yakin namamu Haruno Sakura?" pertanyaan bodoh meluncur dari mulutku.

Sakura tidak menjawab, namun melontarkan bola daging di piringnya ke wajahku. Aku menyeka pipiku yang berlumur saus tomat kemerahan. Oke, aku menyukai tomat dan segala jenis olahannya. Tapi aku tidak pernah berniat menggunakannya di wajahku. Sakura mendengus lalu berjalan angkuh, keluar dari _cafeteria_. Aku mematung di tempat, menjadi bahan tontonan seisi _cafeteria_.

.

.

"Sasuke!" Lagi-lagi Naruto menghampiriku. Aku menoleh padanya dengan alis terangkat. Masih dengan _helm_ di tanganku, Naruto sudah menarikku pergi.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Aku bahkan baru turun dari motor!" seruku kesal. Aku mengumpat pelan saat sadar kalau kunci motorku masih ada di motor.

Naruto berhenti berlari saat kami tiba di belakang gedung fakultas kedokteran. Ada banyak orang segera menerobos lautan manusia itu. Aku menatap Naruto bingung. Kebingunganku terjawab saat mataku menangkap garis polisi di antara ratusan orang disitu.

"Mahasiswa kedokteran didorong dari balkon." bisik Naruto.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Di atas kami, balkon dikelilingi tali kuning bergaris hitam. Tidak. Aku tidak sekedar menatap balkon itu. Mataku terpaku pada seseorang yang mengintip dari jendela di samping balkon itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenali wajahnya. Yang kutahu, dia memiliki rambut merah muda.

"_**Banyak sekali yang terjadi. Terlalu banyak. Atmosfir universitas berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Entah mengapa, tapi mungkin cuma aku yang menyadari hal itu…"**_

.

.

"Mengapa menatapku begitu, Sasuke?" Kazura memiringkan kepalanya sambil balik menatapku. Dia lalu membuka _Ko-Omote_ di wajahnya dan menatapku langsung.

"Kau yakin namamu bukan Haruno Sakura, Kazura?" tanyaku pelan. Kazura melebarkan matanya lalu tertawa manis. Dia menggeleng dengan mata yang menatap dalam. Seperti menyuntikkan keyakinan melalui tatapan, Kazura lalu balik bertanya.

"Mengapa Sasuke berpikir begitu?"

"I-itu…" Aku menggaruk pipi, mengingat perilaku Sakura dua bulan lalu. Sorot mata Kazura seperti memintaku untuk jujur. Aku memandang Kazura, ingin sekali memeluk gadis itu dan tidak ingin dia menjadi seorang Sakura.

"Aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu di universitasku." jelasku. Kazura mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi sikapnya sangat ketus. Dan juga, banyak kasus pembunuhan di universitas. Aku selalu melihatnya di setiap lokasi kejadian."

Kazura menatapku ramah. Dia meraih tanganku lalu menggenggamnya erat. Dengan senyum terulas di bibirnya yang masih tersapu pewarna merah rona, Kazura mengelus pipiku. "Sasuke takut kalau aku itu Sakura?" tanyanya lembut. Aku mengangguk pelan, menatap mata hijau cerahnya dalam.

"Jangan takut." ucap Kazura. Dia memelukku erat. Aku terdiam, membalas pelukan Kazura. "Sasuke, tatap mataku." Kazura melepas pelukannya. Aku menatap mata Kazura lekat. Gadis lalu kembali mengenakan _Ko-Omote _dan menatapku ramah lewat sela ukiran mata sipit di topengnya.

"Namaku Hanano Kazura. Percayalah."

Kazura tidak melepas _Ko-Omote_ di wajahnya, tapi aku yakin dia tersenyum padaku. Aku memandang Kazura penuh keyakinan. "Aku percaya…"

Kazura lalu membalikkan badan saat Kakashi memanggil kami. Setelahnya, dia kembali menatapku sambil membuka _Ko-Omote_. "Jangan biarkan ketakutan membuat tabuhan _tsuzumi_ Sasuke terdengar ganjal. Rasanya aneh juga menari dengan irama yang tidak sesuai." ujar Kazura sambil tertawa. "Kakashi_-taichou_ mempercayai kita sebagai pemain dalam _Noh_. Aku sudah diberi kepercayaan untuk mengenakan banyak topeng. Mungkin sulit rasanya harus berganti topeng setiap waktu. Tapi, aku sudah memilih hal ini." Kazura berkata sambil kembali mengenakan _Ko-Omote_. Aku seperti merasakan desiran aneh saat wajahnya tertutup topeng.

"Memilih untuk mengenakan topeng." bisiknya sambil lalu.

.

.

"Sasuke mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Kazura ramah. Aku mengangguk, menyetujui ajakannya. Kami pulang bersama. Di sepanjang jalan, kami bercerita banyak. Kazura lalu mengajakku singgah ke apartemennya. Aku setuju. Kami sudah cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini. Lagipula, mata indah Kazura seperti menyihirku.

"Apa aku boleh tahu kenapa Sasuke memilih ikut dalam pertunjukkan _Noh_?" Kazura datang dengan dua cangkir teh hangat. Aku meraih secangkir lalu menyesapnya.

"Aku hanya tertarik. Tak ada alasan khusus." jawabku singkat. Kazura mengangguk. Dia lalu mengajakku untuk pergi ke balkon, melihat bulan purnama. Aku mengikutinya. Kami berdua berdiri sambil menatap bulan yang menggantung indah di langit.

"Sasuke…"

"Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf." bisik Kazura. Aku mengangkat alisku heran, meminta jawaban dari Kazura. Gadis itu tersenyum sendu lalu memelukku. "_Aishiteru yo…"_

Aku menahan nafasku saat Kazura mengatakan itu. Dia menatap mataku, menyuntikkan keyakinan dari sorot matanya. Aku tersenyum lembut, membalas pelukan Kazura. "Itu bukan kesalahan…"

"Itu kesalahan…" isak Kazura. Dia memelukku erat, meremas bajuku. "Aku membuat banyak kesalahan. Dengan memutuskan untuk memerankan banyak topeng. Aku lelah, Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak berhenti saja dari pertunjukkan _Noh_?"

"Tidak. Karena itu adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa memakai topeng sebagai hiburan. Dimana aku bisa memerankan Kazura dengan baik."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Kazura. "Maksudmu dalam _Kazura-mono_?"

"Aku lelah, Sasuke. Aku ingin beristirahat selamanya. Haruno Sakura ingin beristirahat." Kazura mengenakan _Ko-Omote_ lalu menatap Sasuke lurus. Seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Hanano Kazura hanyalah peran dari Haruno Sakura."

"Kau, Sakura?" Sasuke menjauhi Kazura—Sakura—dengan bingung.

"Keluarga Uchiha telah menghancurkan keluarga Haruno karena aku menolak untuk menikahi Uchiha bungsu saat kita SMU dulu. Tapi tak kusangka, kau ternyata menjadi lebih menawan dibanding dugaanku tentang Uchiha arogan yang egois."

Aku menahan nafas, mendengar penuturan Sakura. "Karena membunuh keluargaku, aku menyusup di rumahmu sebagai pelayan. Dengan mudah, aku memberi racun pada mereka, kecuali kau. Itu agar kau menderita. Tapi semua pembunuhan yang kulakukan di universitas hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi. Aku menjadi sedikit psikopat karena kematian keluargaku. Rencanaku sempurna,kan? Apalagi dengan memikatmu, aku masih punya rencana selanjutnya." Sakura mundur teratur lalu naik ke atas pagar balkon.

"Kau akan menderita selamanya."

.

.

.

"_**Rasanya ironis saat kekasihmu melemparkan dirinya dari lantai tujuh dan kau hanya menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Tipuan itu terlalu kejam dan membingungkan…"**_

Naruto meremas kertas di tangannya. Surat dari Sasuke itu memang singkat, namun menggambarkan semua perasaannya. Naruto menyesali hal yang tidak pernah diketahuinya. Tapi melihat sahabat terbaikmu menjadi gila di balik jeruji karena jebakan perempuan pemikat bukanlah pilihannya.

Kakashi juga menatap mayat Sasuke yang diusung keluar dari penjara. Tidak pernah lewat di pikirannya kalau pemuda yang menguasai semua instrumen _hayashi_ itu akan berakhir dengan mendorong pemain utama bagian _Kazura-mono_ dalam pertunjukkan _Noh_ yang dibentuknya untuk menghibur banyak orang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga Sasuke berbuat seperti itu, walau dia tidak yakin kalau Sasuke melakukan itu dengan kesadaran penuh.

Masih segar di ingatan tiap orang, tentang gadis yang jatuh dari lantai tujuh dengan _Ko-Omote _di wajahnya. Pemuda Uchiha telah terbukti mendorong gadis itu atas pengakuannya sendiri. Tapi _Ko-Omote_ itu tidak rusak. Terus melekat di wajah gadis itu, tak pernah bisa dilepas. Dan si pelaku dimasukkan ke penjara, lalu mengalami gangguan jiwa disana, hingga kini. Hingga dia meninggal, mengikuti korbannya.

.

.

.

"_**Aku mengakui kesalahan yang tidak kulakukan, karena aku mencintainya? Mungkin saja. Pertunjukkan **_**Noh**_** Kakashi-**_**taichou**_** tidak ada hubungannya. Itu hanya perantara. Naruto, jika kau ingin mengingatku, aku dan Kazura—maksudku Sakura—ada di setiap tabuhan **_**tsuzumi**_** dalam bagian **_**Kazura-mono**_** pertunjukkan **_**Noh**_** Kakashi-**_**taichou**_**. Selalu ada disana, karena kami telah memilih untuk terikat. Terikat dalam ukiran topeng **_**Noh."**

.

.

.

_Noh _: drama musik Jepang klasik

_Ko-Omote _: Topeng dalam pertunjukkan _Noh_ yang dipakai untuk memerankan wanita muda.

_Hayashi : _Seperangkat instrumen musik pengiring dalam _Noh_

_Tsuzumi : Drum_ Jepang dari kayu yang berbentuk seperti jam pasir

_Fue : _Seruling

_Makunouchi_ : _Bento_ yang pada zaman Edo disajikan pada sela-sela istirahat pertunjukan teater seperti _Noh_

_Kazura-mono_ : Kelompok potongan teater _Noh_ yang tokoh utamanya adalah wanita


End file.
